gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Clavio
Tondo, Manila, Philippines}}Arnold Clavio is a broadcast journalist and news anchor in the Philippines. He co-anchors the primetime newscast Saksi on GMA-7 with Pia Arcangel & Mel Tiangco (formerly with Vicky Morales). He also hosted a morning program on radio, One on One with Igan, on DZBB. Early life Clavio was born on 2 November 1965. He was an active member of the editorial staff of their school's publication in elementary and high school. He graduated Bachelor of Arts in Journalism at the University of Santo Tomas. Career Whilst in school, he was an active member of the editorial staff of his school's newspaper. In college, he studied Journalism at the UST Faculty of Arts and Letters or UST-AB. After graduating, Clavio worked at DWIZ as a news writer; after a year he transferred to GMA Network's radio station, DZBB. In 1994, he was tapped to be a reporter on Brigada Siete with Louie Beltran and Jessica Soho. He was awarded the top prize by the Department of Health in their Philippine AIDS-STD Media Awards for his report on Sarah Jane Salazar in 1995. In the same year he was awarded the Asian Broadcasting Union's "Best Reportage of a Crisis" for his coverage for DZBB of Abu Sayyaf. In 1999, his radio program Dobol A sa Dobol B was named "Best Public Affairs Program" on Radio by the KBP Golden Dove Awards. In 1996, he became the host of Emergency with'' Mel Tiangco the late night news and public affairs program, replacing by Edu Manzano. He also became co-host of the network's early morning news and lifestyle program, Unang Hirit On March 15, 2004, he replaced Mike Enriquez as co-anchor of Saksi.In November 2004, he co-hosted Eat Bulaga Silver Special, which was a co-production of TAPE Productions and GMA News and Public Affairs, with his co-host from Unang Hirit Rhea Santos. In March 2009, he co-hosted ''Case Unclosed replacing Kara David. In September 2009, he worked as a guest newscaster for 24 Oras: Special Edition, with fellow Saksi anchor Vicky Morales. It aired on weekends and was a special newscast after the typhoons Ondoy and Pepeng, and the Maguindanao massacre. In March 2010, he became the host of Kandidato, a public affairs talk show conducting an interview with a presidential candidate. In April 2010, he hosted Tonight with Arnold Clavio, a primetime talk show aired on QTV and GMA News TV. In May 2010, Igan hosted a new public service program entitled Rescue. In February 2011, Igan became a solo newscaster on Balita Pilipinas. In December 2012, Igan was inducted to the Eastwood City Walk of Fame for contributing his newscasting and also hosting on TV.Arnold Clavio celebrates 25 years in journalism Arnold Clavio, kabilang sa 27 na ginawaran ng bituin sa Eastwood City Walk of Fame Personal life Apart from his work in the media, Arnold is also the founder of the iGAN Foundation, committed to help those poor people, especially the children and the very needy ones who have typically nothing at all.Arnold Clavio - iGMA.tv Television Radio References Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:Presenters Category:Journalists